


Miles to go

by Error02



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error02/pseuds/Error02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert Queen makes some serious decision and Oliver has to agree in arrange marriage. Felicity lost so many things just to fix Oliver or his family legacy. They try to hate each other but everytime they just fall in love even more. It's an Olicity story of their Odyssey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I love to read olicity story and for the first time trying my hand on writng. English isn't my native language so i guess there'll be so many grammatical error. Sorry in advance for that. But I'll try my best to improve it.  
> So, enjoy the story! :-)

One week before the Gambit incident :  
"Are you sure,Robert?" a confused Walter asks. " that's the  
only option to save my family.& I know this girl has the light  
to save us from darkness."a relaxed Robert explain. "I know  
you really care about Felicity, but never thought you'll  
choose her over your family! I mean, how can you explain  
everthing to Moria or Oliver?" "Walter,trust me.I'm still  
chosing my family. I can't give you any details, my friend.  
But I need your trust and , I am not going to be here  
always." " Don't say like that!& yes, I trust you my  
friend"Walter says softly."Alright,let's make these paper  
official then" a serious Robert says with a smile.  
FIVE years Later:  
Oliver never thought how he going to face his mother or his  
little sister. He was dead for them that too five long he  
never thought, not even for a single moment that there's  
nothing left in his home! Well, nothing happen to Queen  
mansion except the fact that no member of Queen family  
live here anymore. Oliver received by loving Raisa. She  
infromed him that Moria is in an asylum because she  
become very ill after two years of waiting for her lost  
.Marlyn send her to his privet mental hospital for better  
treatment. Thea lives in England now.& some lady called  
ms. smoke runs the Queen consolidate as well as Queen  
family! & that already send a jet to Thea to come here and  
meet doesn't know what's going on here but he is sure of  
two things- Mr. Marlyn can never be a well wisher of this  
family( despite the fact that he's his best friends father) &  
this "ms. Smoke" is something.

 

 

It's a very busy day for Felicity. She had a meeting with that  
Mr. Marlyn who always try to interfere in Queen's business  
and also heard about Oliver's return in starling from her  
longtime " other work" partner Detective Lance. She works  
as his anonymous source to solve cases with her  
mindblowing technological skill.  
Robert and Lance are the two person who helped her to  
become the person she is now.  
Almost ten years ago Robert visit her school in central city  
and she amazed the old man with her talent and rumbling  
straightforwardness. She works for Robert's company  
Queen consolidated on various occasion in part time basis  
while she is still in school.  
He actually turned out as a fatherly figure who always make  
sure she is ok.  
But her life changed after his death. she needs to step  
forward to help Queen family and joined the company as IT  
expert but then turns executive assistant of Moria. But  
suddenly Moria started acting very strange. one day she  
was sent to Marlyn's mental hospital although Felicity knew  
in heart Moria isn't mentaly ill.  
something else is going on here that she yet to figure it out  
After that she has only two goals - save the legacy of  
Robert's work and protect Thea from everything.  
Even she doesn't know when she becomes a brotherly  
figure to Thea.  
She was always there to tuck her to bed at every night, she  
beats the boy who tease Thea  
[& in the process broke her arm twice. thanks to Lance that  
he came at the right time to save Felicity from the boy's big  
brother gang]  
She send her to England when drugs and crime rises at  
alarming rate in Starling. she always make sure that Thea  
never feels lonely .  
She attended every important functions of Thea's life .she  
was there when Thea cried for three days on her break up  
with her first boyfriend ( though Felicity hates that stupid  
from the start). She was always just one call away from  
Thea.  
Now that Oliver is back, things seems different already. She  
sent Thea the jet to come quickly to meet her brother and  
she already reached starling but doesn't contact her yet!she  
knows Thea needs her time with her brother but she should  
atleast call her to say that she reached safely.  
Her ship of thought interrupt by a knock on her door. It's  
Diggle, Queen consolidate head of the security and her best  
friend ( well, most likely over protective big brother)  
"Are you alright?" ask a concern Dig. Felicity starts to  
pretend works on her computer ignoring eye contact with  
Dig.  
"yes,ofcourse. why you ask so?" he takes a seat infront of  
her and give her a " spill it out" look.  
"ok" inhaling a deep breath felicity looks at Dig.  
." you know Thea reached starling 3 hrs ago? what i am  
saying of course you know! you are the head of security!  
But what you don't know that she didn't even bother to call  
me! i know she has a cute brother who returns from being  
dead to alive but that doesn't mean she can't call or  
message me to make sure she is alright!"  
" So, you are frustrated for lil queen... wait a minute did u  
just say Oliver is cute?"Dig asks teasingly.  
"no! i didn't say anything about thea's spoil brother!"Felicity  
says quickly.  
" 'licity... I know u care about her too much and u act as a  
guardian angel to her always.  
But u also know that Thea loves u too and she is just  
another teen who forget to infrom"  
"I know John...still... u know me i just sonetimes.."  
"Give her sometimes alone with her brother." Dig gets up  
from his seat and stand beside Felicity's.  
" Besides, you need to worry about another things though."  
"about?" felicity ask curiously.  
Dig take a deep breath." oh frack! that's not a good sign  
when u do that! I'm in trouble again,right?"  
" Walter is coming Felicity".  
" Right! & Walter never comes without any serious agenda  
or changing my life" Felicity looks at diggle with serious  
face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Oliver meets Felicity.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I love to read olicity story and for  
> the first time trying my hand on writng. English  
> isn't my native language so i guess there'll be so  
> many grammatical error. Sorry in advance for  
> that. But I'll try my best to improve it.  
> So, enjoy the story! :-)

Raisa leads Oliver to his room that is exactly same he left  
earlier. Nothing changed or moved. He thanks raisa and  
close the door. He still can't figure it out what's going on  
here. He looks around his room to secure it. Raisa says  
Thea is on her way so it's better to wait for her first then  
he'll meet his mother. Suddenly he heard a voice calling his  
name out loud and his face lighten up. Because, it's Thea  
his little speedy.  
He opens his door to go there but wrap in the arms of his  
panting sister. He also hugs her back immediately and place  
a deep kiss on her forehead.  
"You're home,ollie!" "Yes, I am" "and a…alive"  
Oliver breaks the hug to see her face. She is laughing yet  
her cheek wet. He brushes away the tears with his thumb.  
His eyes also teary. "Look at you! Your are so …" "tall?"  
"Yeah, your head now reached my chin already". He again  
hugs her and rested his chin on her head.  
"Well, someone needs to grow up fast when every grown up  
start to disappear" Thea relieve a sigh. "I am so sorry  
speedy….." "I know, but you shouldn't. You made it home  
Ollie and you're with me now. And that's all I care about"  
They talk with each other more than two hours. But they  
both avoid some conversation. Thea doesn't talk about  
Moria and Oliver about his year's long story. And for the last  
time Oliver tries to know about Moria. "Thea, did you see  
Mom recently?"  
Thea shifted her position on her seat. "Speedy?" "I last saw  
her three years ago"  
"What?!" a surprised Oliver look at his sister in disbelief.  
"She doesn't want to see me" a tear drops from her right  
eye.  
Oliver bends down in front of her and squeezes her hand  
softly. "Hey! Don't be upset. And who says you that mom  
doesn't want to see you? It can't be true!"  
"I wish… Ollie but it's the truth. She tells 'licity and me over  
and over again that she can't talk with me or see me" " 'licity  
who?" "Felicity smoke, our acting CEO and my best friend"  
Thea says with a smile. 'an exceptionally talented girl …  
Ollie" Oliver relieve a sigh. "Yeah, I can see that how talented  
Ms. Smoke is and in what way"  
"you should meet her" "Oh! I will thea, definitely" Oliver cling  
his fist subconsciously.  
Walter will come tomorrow morning and requested a  
meeting with Felicity and their lawyer. Diggle takes early  
leave to prepare something that Walter asks. That leaves  
Felicity all alone in her office. She is trying to hack some  
mob leader's account to help Lance but can't concentrate  
properly. She is little bit panic for Walter's arrival. Last time  
he was here to tell her that she needs to step forward to  
manage Queen Business as well as family as per Robert  
wish. & there are so many reason she can't ignore Robert's  
wish in this life time.  
She relieves a sigh and helplessly looks at the monitor that's  
when she heard a knock on her door. The whole office is  
dark except her desk so she didn't see the person.  
"Yes, come in." "Felicity Smoke? Hi! I'm Oliver queen" Oliver  
says with his signature fake smile. Still that makes felicity  
uncomfortable.  
"Of course I know who you are Mr. Queen!" biting her lip  
felicity says nervously. "No! Mr. Queen was my father, just  
Oliver" Oliver looks around the room and also notices  
Felicity working on something. She quickly turns off her  
monitor and diverts Oliver's attention to her again.  
"Yeah, I know he drown … & you are not. ThAt's why you  
can come here at the middle of the night and hear me  
bumbling which is by the way not intentional. It's just I don't  
get to see many dead people stand in front of me... Alive. I  
mean I know you didn't drown earlier…." Oliver can't control  
a chuckle but still don't understand that if Felicity is faking  
all of this or not. But he interrupts her anyway. "Yes, miss  
smoke I'm alive and just visiting my office. But never  
thought I'll find you here at this house" Oliver seriously  
never thought he'll meet her like this. He just comes to  
check her office at night to get some clue. "At night?  
Seriously?!" Oliver didn't answer her. "Well, it's nice to meet  
you Mr. Queen … I mean to say Oliver" she says with a  
sweet smile. "Same here, miss smoke…" "It's Felicity".  
Oliver looks at her curiously. "Ok! Felicity. So, I supposed  
we are making you do a ton of work that's keep you from  
even night rest!".  
'No, actually I was just leaving…." says an embarrassed  
felicity for her late night office. Oliver gives her a flirting  
smile "but don't worry. I'm here now. You don't have to  
work that hard anymore or… well work anymore"  
"Excuse me? Are you firing me?"Asks a surprised felicity.  
"Well, I think you need a break from my company & my  
family"  
"You can't just fire me Oliver! You need to give me a  
reason."  
Oliver cling his jaw and says "I know your type of girls very  
well Felicity. I am here now and I'm not going to watch you  
run my business or manipulate my sister and sending away  
my mother or whole family apart."  
"What?! Are you known what are you saying?" Felicity give  
disbelief looks.  
"You've the night to leave this city and go to your bartender  
mother in Vegas or whatever I don't care! Just Leave! Ok?"  
Oliver point out the door. Felicity gathers her purse and just  
storm out the room with anger.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver searches every corner of Felicity's office but can't  
find anything. He opens her computer without any hard  
effort. But he can't open all folders because these are  
strictly protected by password. Before turning off he notices  
a folder name "family" and fortunately it's not lock. He  
presses enter and there are her pictures – bright like  
daylight, simple yet elegant. The whole folder enriches with  
her and Thea's pictures and that makes him doubt his  
judgment about this girl. But then he turns again island  
returns new Oliver who can't afford the luxury to trust  
someone just like that.  
He moves from the desk to call someone and speaks in  
Russian. He ends the call and stares Felicity's empty chair."  
He takes a deep breath before saying, "Felicity Smoke,  
within 24 hours I am going to find out what the hell is going  
on here."

 

Felicity was more surprised than frustrated by her  
conversation with Oliver. She didn't even realize how she  
ended up with Lyla in Digg's house. She tells everything to  
Lyla.   
"You know what hurts most?" Felicity says while  
staring at the floor.  
"He just come and judges me on his cheap  
'I know your kind of girl' scale".  
Lyla hold her hand softly  
and that makes her to look at her.   
" I heard so many stories  
from Thea about Oliver & thought beyond the womanizer,  
rude and jerk poster boy there is actually someone who has  
a pure heart and maybe that's why I always wish his returns  
and a chance to know his true self's."   
Felicity bites her  
lower lip subconsciously.   
"& I was wrong about him….. And  
that's really hurts."  
Lyla hugs her. "It's ok Lis. Whatever  
happened it's good for you."   
"but you know, he was right  
about one thing!" "What?!" Felicity says with smile, "I really  
need a break!"  
After 2 hours of "Cursing Oliver session" or "Advantages of  
this uncalled vacation" she finally gives up and falls asleep  
on the couch from exhaustion. Lyla cover her up with  
blanket and goes to her bed to sleep. But she can't sleep  
when felicity is like this. She tries to inform Digg but he's  
phone is still unreachable. God knows what he is doing  
today. She goes to check on Felicity again. They become  
very close with each other over this time because obviously  
it is hard to resists Felicity's charming friendship and her  
unconditional love for her friends. Apart from the public  
image of pre- island Oliver; Lyla doesn't know anything  
about him. But she knows felicity, her sacrifices for Queen  
Family and that is why she never going to forgive that Oliver  
even though he is a friend of Digg.

 

Dig receives Walter gladly. He still is trying to figure it out  
what's going on this old man mind. But it is always hard to  
read this man.   
"Mr. Diggle, I need you to go and receive my  
two guest urgently. I would love to do that on my own but I  
need to handle something else here. Will you please do that  
for me?"  
"Of course, Mr. Steel" "if you don't mind may I ask  
you who are coming?" 

"Moria and Mrs. Smoke." Walter  
replied with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver never expects Walter at his home in the early  
morning. Still, they greets cordially. "You can't imagine how  
happy I am to see you again" Oliver gives him a genuine  
smile.  
"You know, it's really pleasure to see you here…. flying all  
the way from England to see me…" Oliver notices Diggle's  
entrance in the room "when some of my friends forget to  
visit me even though they live in Starling"  
Digg gives an apologetics smile and step forward to shake  
hands with Oliver. But Oliver doesn't approve it. Instead, he  
hugs him just like old times. Before the entire incident, Digg  
was Oliver's bodyguard. Though Oliver tried his best to  
taunt Digg with his bad behavior and tricks, they eventually  
turn friendly with each other.  
"I am sorry man! I was planning to meet you yesterday but  
something came up." "It's ok. I know you are a lot busier  
than earlier. Head of the security isn't an easy task."  
Walter interrupts their conversation. "Actually it's my fault. I  
need some favor from him and in the process he can't even  
get a chance to sleep yesterday." Walter pauses for a  
moment. "By the way Oliver, we need to talk". Oliver  
observes Walter's face & realizes the old man's  
discomforts. "Ok. Let's go to the dad's office then" Oliver  
leads the way.  
Walter takes seat and hesitate where to start and how.  
Oliver jump as his savior. "You know, you can talk to me  
about anything freely." "Yes, I know Oliver. Still it's awkward  
to talk with a grown up man about his marriage" "Excuse  
me! Did you just say 'marriage'? I mean whose getting  
married here!" A surprised Oliver asks with an innocent  
smile.  
"Unfortunately and Fortunately …. We're talking about your  
marriage." "Come on Walter! I am just back from death like  
yesterday …. To all of you." Oliver gives him a pessimist  
looks. "Are you joking or what?!"  
"You know, I don't joke Oliver. And the truth is your father is  
officially dead now and you have exactly 11 hours to marry  
someone and takes all charge of the queen consolidate as  
per as your father wills" A shocked Oliver just stares Walter  
without saying anything.  
So, Walter continues, "And fortunately we have the bride ….  
Well your father chose her a long time ago…. for you.  
Though it'll be a shock to her too. Because I didn't talk to  
her yet. Just hope she agrees."  
"Wait a minute, Walter! Are you out of your fucking mind?"  
Walter totally ignores Oliver's word. "And if you don't do it,  
then you'll lose everything …. And I know you didn't care  
about that but you care about Thea and Moria. Don't you,  
Oliver?!"  
Oliver gazed into Walter's eyes to realize the true fact and  
when he gets that he is serious it leaves him speechless.  
"Everything will go to the trust fund and people will lose job  
and a life in the Starling including your own family."  
"And may I know who is that Lucky bride?!" Oliver says  
sarcastically.  
"Felicity Smoak, the acting CEO of Queen consolidate." the  
name is a shock for both Oliver and Diggle and enough for  
Oliver to lose his cool.  
"Wow! Thea was right. This girl is utterly talented! I just  
fired her at night & she came up with a new plan already."  
"What?" both Digg and Walter say at the same time? "You  
fired her?!" Digg asks with amusement.  
"Yes! & now she …." Walter interrupts "You can't fire her  
Oliver! You don't have the right…."  
Oliver raises his voice a little high "Who says I can't fire  
anyone from my own company?"  
"Your father." Walter coldly says. Diggle also starts looking  
at Oliver and Walter "I don't know what the hell is going on  
here…. but you don't have any right to accuse the girl who  
always thinks about your family first, God knows why! You  
don't know her enough to judge, Oliver."  
"You two are on her side?!" Oliver angrily asks. "& beside  
how can my father arrange my marriage to someone else  
when I was already involve with another woman"  
"You mean Laurel whom you cheat repeatedly?" Now Walter  
asks sarcastically .Oliver looks really wound by it .It's the  
truth that hunts him all these years repeatedly.  
Walter inhaled a deep breath. "Your father finalized all of  
these two days before you guys left on gambit. I realized  
now, some how he knew that he won't make it back  
home….. I don't know exactly because …. Queens are just  
full of secret!" Walter gives him a sad smile. Then he stands  
up from his seat to leave. Before leaving he called out Oliver  
gently and says "you might want to talk to your mother  
before making your final decision. She is upstairs now, in  
her room." Walter and Diggle leave Oliver behind to decide.  
Diggle opens the car door for Walter. "Thank you, ." "It's not  
a good idea Mr. Steel"  
Walter asks curiously "Oliver marrying Felicity?" "No,  
actually the reverse." Dig says in a sad tone.  
Meanwhile, Felicity totally forgets the previous night incident  
and starts enjoying her first day off with Lyla. But things  
again changes when Walter approaches her with a marriage  
offer by late Robert queen. And she only knows that she  
can't say know to Robert even if he is dead now…. no  
matter what. She is totally out of option here. Though she  
has a plus point cause according to Robert's will only  
Felicity can divorce Oliver anytime she wants after three  
years marriage together. Finally she says yes to marry that  
jerk with some condition that she'll discuss only with Oliver.  
Diggle and Lyla aren't happy with her decision. But they are  
her least concern. She has to face her mother who is  
waiting for her in her flat. Because, she was never a big fan  
of Queen Family!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Here's another part…..

Chapter – 05

Oliver meets Moria in her room. They talk about how much they miss one another. Well, Moria is basically staring at Oliver in teary eyes and that makes her little bit less contributor in their talking part! Oliver now completely understands that his mother is perfect.

"You look more than perfect to me, Mom. So why they put you..." Moria interrupt Oliver immediately. "Son, I am not alright. & you have to understand that"

"Seriously Mom?! You think I can't realize that so many things are not ok including your leaving Thea behind with some utterly strangers?"

"Oh! Walter was right. You really taking out all of these on Felicity" "Shouldn't I?"

Moria gives a sharp looks to Oliver. "No. And by the way, Felicity isn't a stranger, Oliver. She is your would-be-wife so… you should think twice before you speak about her."

Oliver just shrugs his shoulder. "Come on Mom! You too?" Moria takes a deep breath and looks at Oliver apologetically "Oliver, We Queen have lots of secrets that sometimes make our life engulfed in darkness. And there are not too many people we could count on our crucial period. So, just stop accusing that girl without knowing anything properly." "Then tell me the whole truth!" "I can't" Oliver just looks at her Mom. "You can but you won't" Oliver stand up with rage to leave the room but Moria holds his hand. "I lost you for five years, I can't lose you again" she burst into tears.

Oliver hugs her and tries to calm her down. "It's ok Mom, you are not going to lose me again. I promise" After sometimes Moria calms down. She takes Oliver's hands in hers. "Oliver, I know this is crazy to ask you. But I just want a normal life for you. I know you don't know anything about Felicity but just trust Robert's judgment and my instinct for once in your life." Oliver shrugs with a smile "you want normal life by forcing me on an arrange marriage?!"

"Oliver, she is a wonderful human being. And believe me or not one day you will definitely fall for her." "Mom! Don't be so dramatic" "And if you still not convince then just do it for business. Think like a true businessman and take her as your business partner just for three years. Then you could go on your separate way. & I'll make sure that, I promise." Even before meeting his mother Oliver knew that Robert didn't leave any other option for him. "Yeah…Mom! I know… Business. So, I was definitely going to say yes." Moria gives him a relief smile and hug him. "Thank you, Son" Oliver hugs her back. "And you need to talk with Felicity because there is not so much time before the wedding ceremony."

Moria release him and leave the room to call Walter. She really needs to give him the good news. Oliver goes to his room and closes the door. He opens the box that he carried with him from island. He takes a diary out and looks at it very mournfully. Robert Queen gave this diary to Oliver and shoots himself afterward in order to save his son. Oliver still remembers his father's last words … "Live Oliver. Just promise me you'll live for both of us, for your mother and Thea. I am not the man you think, son. But I want you to be a better person. I wish I could ask you to change my wrongs to right….. You need to go back to your mother, Thea to take care of them…. and also Megan. Keep this diary. Ok? Just … live son…. live." then he shoot himself. Oliver still shivers for that moment. He keeps the diary back in the box. "Dad, I'm not going to let you down…. no matter what."

###############

Felicity's mother receives her with a tight hug when she enters into her flat. The two Smoak women just like a lost teenage friend who find themselves after a long time. Donna makes coffee for both of them and sit down beside felicity to talk.

Felicity still figuring out a plan how to tell her about the wedding. Donna looks at her tense face and says "You know I was pretty excited that you finally get sometimes to spend with your mother… but here we are! You are lost in your world and I don't even have to guess that world of yours full with Queen family trash ...!"

Felicity feels really annoyed when her mom always finds a connection in everything with queen… though she is right today. She is thinking about her two families. "Mom! It's not like that" "Then tell me what's bothering you so much, Fill"

Felicity faces her mother and takes her hands in her "Just promise me you won't react too much"

"By judging your tone I am damn sure you are going to tell me something that I'm not going to love…. Oh No! It's about queen Family, right? You cancel your vacation with me for Thea last time just like that line "Mom doesn't react too much'!" "Mom! Why you always hate them so much! They are nice people" "NICE?! Huh! They are just bloody businessmen who don't care about human feelings." That actually hurts Felicity. "MOM!" "Don't Felicity! Just try to think when the last time you get a free time for me…or even for yourself? you are the only employee of Queen family who can't even sleep at night properly cause Thea Queen get arrested at the middle of the night or Moria gets ill! Are you the only solution for them? They are not even looking that they are ruining your chances by keeping you in Starling. You give up your dream, your passion, and your opportunity only for them? And you still think I am going to fall in love with them?!"

"Mom! Just calm down" "They are not a good influence on you, Fill" "would you please listen to me? I really need to talk to you because I am running out of time." Donna sits down and Felicity starts talking.

"I know it'll be a shock but I hope you'll understand. I am going to marry someone today."

Donna jumps out of shock, "What? You are, really? You don't even have a boyfriend… well not that I know of!" she looks at Felicity and controls her disappointment. She gives her a sweet smile. "So, who is the Lucky Man?" "Well, technically that's the problem with you!" Felicity says awkwardly. Her mother gets confused. "Oh o, so you are not going to marry a … man?! I mean are you…." "NO! Mom! I am not. I mean I am…. going to marry a man….so not that what you are thinking!" Felicity inhales a long breath. "I am going to marry Oliver queen" felicity says the Queen word more like a whisper. "Oliver who?" She looks at the floor and answers her mother, "Oliver Queen" And there is a long pause in their conversation. Donna just way too shock to say anything. She finally manages to say "The handsome spoilt womanizer boy of Queen Family who just being alive after five years?" Felicity just nod. Donna burst out. "Are you out of your mind? How can you just marry someone without knowing anything that too in this century? Beside he is not even a marriage material!" Felicity knows their argument will keep going on and on. But she needs to put an end because she needs a meeting with Oliver before marriage to settle down some conditions. "Mom, you are here to attend my wedding that is only matter of couple of hours. I just need your blessing and I'll handle Oliver or rest on my own." Felicity knows she is way too harsh but she has no other option. Donna just stares at Felicity for a minute or more. Then she walks towards the guest room and grab her bag. Felicity rush to her. "Mom… pleases!" Donna holds the knob of the door to open it. She looks at felicity with anger and teary eyes "I am sorry baby. I am not going to witness this play….. Your marriage. YOU don't deserve this, Fill." And then she just left a crying felicity behind.


End file.
